Colorful Moments
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Rainbow Dash is sick and rather bored, but maybe not for much long.


Rainbow Dash was lying on her bed under a blue blanket. By her looks she seemed very ill. Probably she'd caught flu for some reason. She wasn't much used to being sick, because that means she wouldn't be able to fly anymore until she felt better, and she really hate not being able to fly.

"Ha-huha-hashoo!" She sneezed and grabbed some tissue from box beside her bed to wipe her muzzle and threw that piece in bin beside her. "Ow, my head!" She said in low voice "It's not fair, I'm soooo bored."

Maybe that wasn't this bad, if she'd some company with her but unfortunately her best friend Pinkie couldn't stay in Cloudsdale, Fluttershy was busy with her new animal sanctuary, and her pet turtle was in hibernation for all the winter, and so she'd no pony to give her some company beside her parents, who because of being a little too out loud weren't best company around for Rainbow and beside she needed to rest and quite until she feel better.

As for Rainbow she neither like rest or quiet that much.

In a little while she heard her mother's voice "Dashie!" She called her by her nickname. "I'm here with some more soup." She said as she came closer to him with a bowl of soup. "I hope my little patient is feeling better now."

"Another one?!" Rainbow said as she saw that bowl "I mean, you didn't need to, mom."

"Why not?" Windy said as she placed the bowl of soup in front of her daughter "Now c'mon, drink it all up, so you'll feel even better soon."

"Alright!" Rainbow frowned as she balanced that bowl on her front hooves and brought that closer to her mouth slowly gulping the soup. She smiled as she filled her mouth with the soup implying that she liked this, and somehow swallowed this down her throat. "Good!" Windy said "I'll be back after a while."

As Windy left, Rainbow made a disgusted expression. "Thank Goodness!" She said lied back on her bed. "I don't how long I'll survive like this." She said turning herself to her left side. "I wish, my friends wouldn't be so busy today." She sighed

It is then when I decided to talk to her. What? Yeah, me… I decided to talk to her, I can't see her like this you know, after all she's my most favorite pony. And yes, now I was about to remove the barrier of fourth wall between me and her… so I could talk to her directly. Okay? Okay.

So here goes in three, two, one…

So I broke the fourth wall, and now I was pretty sure that she was hearing me.

"Who is that?" She looked around "What?"

I said _she looked around._ Oh, you can hear me now. That means I was succeeded in breaking the barrier of fourth wall.

"The fourth wall?" She looked around only to see that none of her room's walls were broken. Then she suddenly grunted. "Cut that out, will ya?!"

What?!

"Saying everything I do, it's creeping me out okay!"

But, then how the readers would know what's happening in the story. I've to narrate the story to tell them you see.

"The readers? What readers?"

Ahm, the readers of this story.

"Story?" She was- "Yeah, yeah, I am confused, you don't need to say that for me, okay?"

The story I am writing right now, the story about you my friend. I was waiting so long to write a story about you, but I just got inspired to write one recently.

"Okay… Now I am pretty sure that somepony is messing with me."

Messing?

"You must be hiding somewhere in my room, right?" She said and got up from- "Enough already! Now I'm gonna find you out, and then I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

Please, don't bother yourself Dash, you're already sick.

"I don't care!"

Alright… what if I myself come in front of you, will you believe me then.

"We'll see about that."

Okay, so bear with me for a moment, I need to do some more narration to make that happen. So will you let me?

"Alright… fine."

Thanks.

"Just get over with it."

Oh, okay. In some moments a bright light shone in front of Rainbow Dash's bed, and then it started to morph in a figure. In some moments the figure was clear to be seen. It was tall bipedal creature with fair bald skin, black mane, and was wearing a white t-shirt and gray trousers.

"Yeah, yeah I can see that too." *after giving me a brief look* "What are you?"

Well, I am a human, more specifically I'm known by my readers Night Admirer, or simply Admirer Boy. So, now you believe me Rainbow, that I'm just narrating your story.

"Night Admirer?" *a look of disbelief*

Yep, I really loves the night time, so quite and peaceful, perfect for writing and reading stories, wouldn't you agree. *I go closer to her bed* It's alright Rainbow, no need to get freak out, I'll just go after this story is over… until then I hope you won't mind some company. *I smile*

"Are you kidding me?" *her tone is very surprised* "Why not?"

Thanks. *I sit on the chair which just appeared beside her bed* So, how are you feeling right now.

"Sick, what do you expect?" *a chuckle at my silliness* "Tell me, how many stories you've narrated, or wrote." *her tone is a little exciting* "Have you ever narrated Daring Do's stories?"

No, actually I never narrated a story about her, but I've read a few awesome stories about your hero, and to be honest, she's now my hero as well.

"Awe, how awesome it'd be if you'd narrated her as well, then I'd get to hear more awesome stories about her."

It's not a big problem you know. *I chuckle*

"What do you mean?"

I said I've read lots of stories about her, and if you'd like I'll tell you some of her awesome adventure tales. What do you say?

"It'd be awesome!" *her tone is even more exciting now* "Tell me every story you've read about her!"

Okay, get ready for your mind to blow, of course not literally. *We both chuckle*

*Then I tell Rainbow some of my favorite Daring Do fanfictions I've read, and she really enjoys this… I mean who wouldn't enjoy a good Daring Do story, right? Some aspects of fanon and headcanon seems a little bit weird to her but she enjoys stories all the same, as I enjoy telling her stories. At moment she leaned her head on my shoulder, and some times on my thigh. I came to know, even though she has a tough attitude but she likes this when I nuzzle her mane. At some parts we laughed out loud as well. And after hearing a few more stories this was already the night.*

"I think, that's enough for today." *she chuckles a bit* "Wow, I'm feeling much better!"

"Dashie!" *we hear voice of Windy at the door of her room*

"Mom!" *she whispered* "If she saw you, she'd be freaked out for real!"

Don't worry Rainbow, she'll not see me.

"What?"

Just see for yourself. *Windy enters the room. She has a tray in her hoof with some sandwiches in it. She came towards her daughters bed. She touches her forehead and smiles.* "You're much better now, I told you soup will help you feel better." *she kisses on her daughter's cheek.* "Now, I hope you must be hungry, right." *she places the tray in front of Dash* "Enjoy your dinner, and until tomorrow I hope you're flu will be gone for good." *she stays in the room for a while, without noticing I was there all along.* "Alright my dear patient, sleep well." *she leaves the room.*

*Rainbow gives me a look of surprise and disbelief.* "Why didn't she saw you?"

Well, being a narrator have it's own advantages. *I yawn* I'm feeling pretty tired now, I hope you'd be tired too, so I'll just leave to my world, okay.

"You're leaving." *she seems a little confuse* "To your world?'

Yeah, back to the behind the fourth wall. I must say, I've so much fun today. I really loved spending time with you, and reading you my favorite Daring Do stories. But I guess I better leave now, so goodbye.

"Wait!" *she stops me* "If you're willing, you can stay here at night."

Han? *I'm confused now*

"I mean, if you don't mind… I'm thinking… how about we snuggle… just for tonight." *she blushes at her own words.* "Don't ever mention that I said this, okay?"

You sure, I mean really?

"Yeah, really… I know you're tired, and to be honest I can use some… snuggling as well." *her smiles widen* "So… what you say?"

*I smiles with glee at this as well.* Then why not. *I was about to join her on the bed when I noticed that bed is too small for us both.* Hmm… don't worry, I've a perfect solution for this problem. *then bed get large enough for both of us.* Better. *I joined her on the bed.*

"Much better!" *she smiles and hugs me*

I can't believe I'm really here, Rainbow.

"Me neither!"

*Then we pull the covers of blanket above us, and came close to each, as we both feel much more comfy.* "Cozy, right?"

Mmmhmm. I'd say so. *I nuzzles her mane.*

*she yawns* "Thanks." *she nuzzles her cheek on my t-shirt.*

For what. *I chuckle lightly.*

"You know, for… stopping by." *she yawns again.* "Now, I'm feeling so… sleepy."

Me too. *the smell coming from her coat is so refreshing, just like the rain water.* Your fragrance is nice.

"Oh shucks!" *she giggles* "You doesn't smell that bad either."

Really? I thought you would-

*she puts her hoof on my lips* "Just shut up, and let us snuggle quitely..." *she whispers*

Okay, as you wish.

*we both chuckle at this, and after that we keep snuggling, and snuggling, and _yawn_ my eyelids are getting heavy now… I'll just go to sleep. Cya later my readers.*

 **Yep, I pretty much broke all rules of fourth wall to get snuggled up with Rainbow and I don't regret this. If you like this or want a continual somehow, please leave a review. Cya.**


End file.
